narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle in the Village of Rain! Uchiha Jemezu VS. Kamina Ryu!
Confrontation Ryu Kamina was walking, now at the border between the Land of Rain and the Land of Fire. So I've been sent to guard the new Amegakure leader… he thought. At least this one's not like Nagato. He's agreed to be a Konoha Ally! He kept walking. He was on guard, now breaking a sweat. He felt he was being watched! "The mission is simple. Get the Village of Rain dignitary and escort him back to Konoha. Tsunade-Sama will conduct the meeting there." he gasped to himself. It's never that simple. The Nine-Tailed Beast inside him said. He sighed. He agreed with the Fox, but he wouldn't admit it. He stopped, and stomped his foot. "WHO IS WATCHING ME!" he shouted. He heard rustling, as a man jumped down. His sharingan eyes and black hair indicated him as Uchiha, but a Sunagakure headband adorned his head. His spiky black hair blew in the wind. He glared. "Are you the Konoha Ninja sent to guard the Hidden Rain Dignitary? I am Jemezu Uchiha, also known as Jemezu of the Lightning Armor. I have orders from my Senpai to--" he cracked his knuckles "--eradicate you." Lightning surrounded the young ANBU. "I can't do that. Look, I'm sorry the Kazekage disagrees with the Amegakure, but Konoha--" "The Kazekage wasn't the one who told me to do this. It was my division's boss, Hiro Jamizo." he laughed. The Battle Begins! "Hiro Jamizo?" Ryu hand began to shake a bit "If you engage me in battle you would directly be breaking the treaty between Konoha and the Sand." Jemezu Uchiha laughed at Ryu's statement. Enraged Ryu begins to form hand signs. "Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets!" Ryu fires multiple bullets of wind from his mouth aiming at Jemezu Uchiha. The young Uchiha activates his Sharingan dodging each and every shot. "If that's all your capable of this isn't going to be very fun for me." Ryu rushes at Jemezu full of angry no longer thinking clearly throwing a series of punches and kicks. As though he wasn't trying Jemezu dodges Ryu's punches one after the other. "Well if your not gonna take this seriously i guess I'll end it now." Jemezu starts to concentrate his around his body. The amount of Chakra being generated was simply amazing, Ryu was now shaking as he gazed upon Jemezu now completely covered in a Lightning Chakra Armor. "Well kid I hope your ready for round two." Desperate Situation Jemezu, smiling, performing the Body Flicker Jutsu. Ryu gasped, as he was shot 10 feet back, before being struck back. He gasped as he was caught, and lifted into the air. "Liger Bomb!" he shouted, slamming the young Jinchuuriki down. A shock-wave rippled through the air as the ground cracked and a roar was heard. Jemezu stared in horror as the Jinchuuriki, now wrapped in a 1-Tailed Version 2 form. The Power of a Jinchuuriki Ryu les out a monster like roar sending a shock wave through the air. "So this is the power of a jinchuuriki." Ryu quickly dashes toward Jemezu and slashes at him injuring his arm. Jemezu quickly counters garbing the beasts arm and slams him into the ground creating a small crater. Before Ryu can counter Jemezu cocks his hand back and repeatedly punches the jinchuuriki in the chest. The jinchuuriki lets out a howl and creates a third arm from his shoulder and grabs a hold of Jemezu firning him about 8 feet away. Ryu then creates a black ball of chakra and swallows it, his body begins to expand and he fires a giant blast at Jemezu. When the smoke clears the surrounding area is destroyed with no sign of Jemezu. Ryu reverts to his human form and passes out. The End of the Battle Jemezu crawled out from underground. He examined the crater, the land flecked with flames. He walked over to the boy, his eyes black from chakra overuse. He performed the handseals Horse → Dragon → Ram → Ox. "I don't have the soul to let you die. Your powers are damaging you, your body is too frail. Sorry, but I have to do this. Chakra Clotting Seal!" He then slammed his hand on the young Jinchuuriki's stomach, a flash of blue zooming through the crater. A pink mark in the shape of a 10-pointed star appeared on Ryu's torso. Ryu snapped, a black tatoo of the kanji for "Open" (開, Hiraki) appearing on his thumb. "When your ready to tame this beast, see me." he added, slinging the boy over his shoulder. He stalked back to Suna. Nightmares Ryu opened his eyes and was surprised as he saw nothing more then darkness. "Where am I? I remember fighting Jemezu and getting hit by his lightning bomb, but after that it's a blank. Ryu looks around and sees a light in the distance. As Ryu gets closer to the light he hears what sounds like fire. When he gets to the end of the light Ryu is horrified by what he sees. "This can't be konha, what happened here?" Konha was engulfed in flames and standing of the the village with an evil smile was the Nine tailed fox. "No i wouldn't do this, I wouldn't let this happen!" Ryu places his hands over his face and falls to his knees. The fox turns and looks at him before lunging forward at Ryu. "No dont!!!!" Before he could react Ryu had woken up. "It was just a dream. It felt so real though." Ryu was covered in sweat. "Where am I."